Quatre Goes to Supercuts
by Gpilot04
Summary: Quatre needs a trim! And what happens if you insult Duo and his braid? Pure insanity!! Please r+r!!


Disclaimers: You take characters and I take the plot.  I don't own super cuts either.

A/n: I'm up and running with my Quatre fics!!  Yeaaaaaaaah!!!  I love to manipulate me cute Arabian blonde pilot!  [hugs]

Quatre goes to Super Cuts

Quatre parked his Sandrock in the half empty parking lot.  He made sure the alarm system was on so no one would steal his precious……type of transportation with guns and killing things.  He walked to a brick building wedged in between Toy R Me and SuperA-Mart [a/n: hehehehehehehe!  Can't sue me now!]  He was met by a whoosh of air when he opened the door.  It felt refreshing but when their was no whoosh-ness left, he smelled horrible fumes, which seemed to be emitting from the bottles labeled "hairspray" or those weird looking frying bowls you wear on your head will it makes your hair in an afro.  A hairdresser dressed in a cap and in white with a red apron walked up to him.

Hairdresser: Welcome to Super Cuts!  Where you can be as hip as you want to be!! _smiles_.  "How would you like to cut your hair?  _shoves Quatre in those barber chair and throws a towel around his neck._

Quatre: _stares at his feet.  _Actually, I just need a little trim.  I usually don't go to hair salons…

*FLASHBACK*

Rashid: Master Quatre!  It is time for your usual hair cut.

Quatre: Okay.  _Sits down.  _"I can always trust you to trim my hair.

Rashid nods and raises a pair of scissors.  Duo walks in the room.

Duo: Hey Quatre, do you know where are my – OH MY GOD!!! _Runs to Rashid and flings the scissors out the window._  I just saved your life Quatre!  _Turns to Rashid._  How dare you insult me in my presence!!  _Slaps Rashid._

Rashid: I do not understand.

Duo: Yes you do!!  You were about to cut Quatre's hair!  For the love of god!  Never cut hair in front of me!!!

Quatre: Duo, it's just the usual trim.  There's no harm.  I do this every year when my hair gets to long and-

Duo: What?!  Do you have something to say about long hair!!??  _Clutches his meter long braid and goes into tears._  DON'T EVER INSULT LONG HAIR!!!  _Runs out crying._

Rashid: …Master Quatre?

Quatre: It's okay.  I'll go to a hair salon.  I respect Duo's hair and I won't insult him in my house with his presence around.  Thanks anyways Rashid.

Rashid: _nods_

*END FLASHBACK*

Hairdresser: Ah, yes.  People have emotional distressed about their hair. _Snip snip._  Sometimes it leads to baldness. _Snips._

Quatre: I guess.  Are you almost done?

Hairdresser: Yes, almost.  You must be patient with hair. _Snip, snip, brush._  Done!  You may leave now.

Quatre: _looks in the mirror and grins._  How much? _Pulls out his wallet._

Hairdresser: No cost.  On the house.

Quatre thanks him and leaves the salon.  Outside, the parking lot was getting full for the mid day shopping.  He walks to his Sandrock and starts to climb in, but…

Girl#1: Oh my god!!  It's Quatre!! _Starts running to him._

Girl#2: Quatre!! He's my man!! _Shoves girl#1_

Girls#3-6: Quatre you're so fiiiinnneee!!!  _Glomps_

Girl#7: QUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  Come with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!_ Runs with high speed leaving other girls in a trail of dust._

Quatre: Holy [beep]!  Not again!! _Climbs up Sandrock and starts it, but it wouldn't._  C'mon Sandrock!!  We need to leave this place!

Sandrock doesn't budge.

Girls#1-24: Quatre!! We known you're in there!

Girls#25-73: We love you Quatre!!  Quatre!!

Girls#34-56: _begins to climb Sandrock_

Quatre: Why am I cursed?  I'm not wearing jeans and I don't have a motorcycle or sports brand on.  What the hell is going on?!

Quatre grips his hair and feels something is wrong.  His hand trails to the back of his head and goes lower, still feeling hair; hair that intertwines.

Quatre: Oh no… _pulls out a blonde meter long braid._  Oh. My. God.

Sandrock starts to sway around as fleets and fleets of women climb on and shake it.

Quatre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

[crash]  Quatre jumps out the cockpit and runs for his dear life, yet again.  Many girls chasing him in the process.  He runs to where?  We don't know yet, not until I think of another place where he would be.  So Sandrock lays there in the middle of the parking lot, but then the engine starts up and shoots into the air leaving a huge ass crater behind.  It is on autopilot to go back to Quatre's mansion aka safe house.

Hairdresser: _walks out laughing._  MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!  _Whips the cap corny red cap and outfit away.  It reveals a man clad in black with chestnut colored hair and amethyst eyes.  His hair is in a meter braid._

Hairdresser who is Duo: Yes it is I, Duo!!!_   Laughs like a maniac._

So Duo drove back home and finds Quatre hugging his knees and rocking back and forth in the bathroom floor.  His new braid gone and was flushed down the toilet.  How did Duo manage to make Quatre's silky locks into a super long braid?  …I don't know……

~owari~

Gpilot04: _laughs like crazy._

Duo: _joins in_

Trowa: …………………….!!!

Heero: Hn!!!

Wufei: stupid onna.  _Gets smacked in the head and a magical meter braid appears._  Aw hell no!!

Gpilot04: Review and you will grow a super long braid!!!!  If you don't, you will suffer emotional distress about your hair and will go bald.  Hahahahahaha!

Okay, now it's owari.


End file.
